Destiny
by Darth Riven
Summary: Please R&R. My first Yugi ffic it is more mythologically heavy and explains some of the stuff not explained in the manga or anime.rnrnDisclaimer: YugiOh! is not owned by me. Amun is my original creation but that is about it. DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

Destiny: The Fate of the Ancients

Prologue, 5000 Years before the time of Pharaoh Atem

He stood on the cliff looking at the expanse of desert below him. It was a sea of yellow hills stretching forever in front of him. In the distance he saw riders on camels coming towards the cave. Hurrying back into the cave, he went into the cluttered room filled with primitive jars and cauldrons and books laying around on the tables and other scientific equipment. The young man approached his master, an older man, an experienced magician.

"Master, the Pharaoh and his army approaches," the young man told his master. In response the Master picked up a small reliquary from the table and ordered, "Stay here and guard the rest of the reliquaries and make sure they remain safe from anyone else."

The Master got up and out of the cave and once out of sight of the young man, opened the reliquary and swallowed its contents. Meanwhile, the Pharaoh and his army approached the cave, slowly and carefully. Pharaoh called out, "Necrophidus, I know you are in there, we've come to destroy your evil magic. You can come quietly to your execution or you will be killed right here and now."

The Master slowly sauntered out of his hiding spot in front of the cave, "Pharaoh, how nice to see you. Do you think that I'm scared of your idle threats or your silly, pathetic army? I am Zork Necrophidus, the most powerful magician ever. Do you think your silly powers will be able to defeat me?" And with that, Zork released the power of the reliquary, the created Ka of the god Set.

Storms erupted suddenly as a great dragon exploded through the clouds; this dragon had great black wings and flew around in circles, whipping up fierce winds. Zork laughed, "Think you can win? I give you no chance. Set was created through the sacrifice of many souls, something you would never do."

Pharaoh replied, "You'll never win," and he summoned his Ka, the great mythical beast, Hapi. Zork just laughed and ordered Set to attack Pharaoh, "Set, use Nightmare Flame." Set mouth opened as gouts of black flame erupted towards Pharaoh. Pharaoh ordered Hapi to block the attack, but Set's evil flame was too powerful and Pharaoh was badly hurt. The four priests ran towards Pharaoh and dragged him away.

Zork bragged, "See the power of Set, you'll never win." Meanwhile, the young man in the cave was watching the battle unfold outside. He thought to himself, Master is winning and soon those bad people will be gone. Outside, Pharaoh had sufficiently recovered and was in conference with his Priests. He told them that Zork's new Ka was too powerful to defeat alone and that if they were going to overcome Set and destroy Zork, they would have to combine their powers and Ka's to summon the legendary Exodia.

The five men strode back confidently as they summoned the five parts of Exodia and combined their powers to take on Set. The eruptions and shockwaves from the battle rocked the interior of the cave. Slowly but gradually, the battle between Pharaoh and the four Priests and Zork began to move away from the cave entrance.

Seeing an opportunity the commander of Pharaoh's army moved a few of troops forward to enter the cave and destroy its contents. Caught by surprise the young man had little time but to grab the three reliquaries which held completed Ka's of three gods. There was nothing he could do about the three uncompleted ones; there just had not been enough time to gather the necessary amount of souls to sacrifice. The young man ducked out of the cave through the back exit just as the Commander's troops came in the front. The young man now stood on top of a cliff overlooking the battle.

Pharaoh and his priests, using Exodia were slowly beating the evil flames coming from Set. Suddenly, with a burst of power, one of Exodia's punches landed squarely in the centre of Set's body, doing a great deal of damage. Zork flew backwards at great speed and slammed into a wall of stone and fell over, bleeding in various places. Exodia moved in to kill Zork. One final punch from Exodia was all it took; Zork's body shook violently and exploded in a rain of blood, spraying a fine mist over Pharaoh and his four priests. With its host gone, Set was free and immediately disappeared. Turning away the Pharaoh and his four priests relaxed and their Ka dissipated.

Standing on the cliff top watching his Master die in such a horrible way the young man became mad with grief. Taking all three reliquaries out from under his cloak, he poured the contents down his throat. He felt his body convulse wildly as the power of 3 god Ka's flowed through his body. He knew that he had to take revenge for his Master's death, but had to prevent the Pharaoh and his priests from combining their powers again. He slipped quietly down the cliff and hid as Pharaoh and his priests approached. As they passed he jumped out and unleashed his Ka, Horus. "Horus attack with Shining Blade Storm,"

Suddenly, a falcon headed god appeared from the sky and blades started to fly in the direction of the priests, impaling one of them and killing him instantly. The remaining priests and Pharaoh stared at the young man as he jumped out from his hiding place, a look of vengeance in his eyes. The Priests said," Pharaoh you must escape, without the power of Exodia we cannot win. We will hold him while you escape." The young man voice seemed to resonate with hate and malice as he said very slowly and deliberately, "He's not going anywhere; no one is going to get out of this place alive." With this the young man launched Blade Storm through his Ka, killing all the priests.

Meanwhile inside the cave as the commander and his troops were destroying the contents of the cave, the commander was attracted to a book with a symbol of an eye on it embossed in pure gold. While no one else was watching, he slipped it under his uniform and went on destroying the things in the cave. Abruptly, three jars within the cave began to shake violently as they reacted to the carnage taking place outside.

Outside the cave, the young man held Pharaoh, who was severely injured, by the scruff of his cape. "You can watch your whole army out here die by my hands before I finish you off," With this he summoned his second god Ka, Anubis. A jackal-headed creature appeared through the clouds in a blaze of lightning. "Anubis, use Sickle Tempest to kill the pathetic army." Anubis made a sweeping motion as a wave of energy incinerated the front ranks of Pharaoh's army. Even as the army was being destroyed a new one sprang in its place, but this time it was of jackal-headed Anubites who held smaller sickles but were furiously cutting their way through the rest of the army. As more people died, more Anubites sprung up and soon the desert was covered in a sea of red blood interposed between the yellow dunes.

The young man turned to the bleeding Pharaoh, his eyes a blazing red fire, "And now it's your turn to die, you evil man." All of a sudden, Pharaoh kicked at the young man, momentarily surprised he let go and Pharaoh stood up a few metres away. The Pharaoh said, "I work for the good of the kingdom, good always triumphs over evil, even if I die you will suffer a worse fate." The young man walked towards Pharaoh and gloated, 'don't you know, I hold all the power and you none, you should be on your knees, begging me to let you live. You will die now." With that, the young man summoned Anubis again and ordered it to use Sickle Tempest on the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh summoned Hapi to defend himself but Hapi was shattered and dissipated and Pharaoh was on the brink of death. Stepping over Pharaoh's body, the young man the fire of vengeance and anger still running through his body, "I'll finish you off, with my bare hands." As he stood over the Pharaoh's battered body, fist cocked ready to land the finishing blow, a light suddenly appeared from Pharaoh's body, as the body slumped and a wispy image of Pharaoh appeared.

This wispy image spoke, "Even though you have destroyed my body and I am dead and now just a spirit, I cannot let you stay here and ravage the kingdom with your power. So I'm using the last of my magic to banish you from the physical realm. I am trapping you between dimensions, you will be wondering alone forever, lost in the conscience you will receive until the time that you are needed to save the world. I pity you; I will be happy forever in the afterlife, while you are forced to wonder with nothing but the faces of the dead haunting you, forever. I cannot think of a worse fate." Then, the spirit faded away and the young man was left alone on the dune.

Suddenly, he began feeling strange. He looked at his hands as they started fading away before his eyes. His feet and legs were disappearing. As his body disappeared altogether, leaving only his head, a plaintive cry of "Nooooo," in the far ends of the kingdom.

With the banishing of the young man and his Ka, the Anubites vanished, and the souls of the dead soldiers were released. Back in the cave the three jars containing uncompleted Ka's started shaking violently and glowing as it received the souls of the dead. The commander and his troops remaining inside the cave, quickly evacuated the cave, as three shafts of light released hit the three jars and three Ka's were released, The Winged Dragon of Ra, Saint Dragon – God of Osiris and Obelisk the Tormentor.

The commander and his remaining men quickly rode away back to the kingdom's capitol, the commander with the book safely tucked under his uniform. The storm whirled behind them as the three new Ka's were given life.

Meanwhile, between dimensions the young man found himself stuck in an infinite darkness. The faces of the dead soldiers and people whom he had helped kill stared back at him from all sides, the line of dead seemed to stretch on forever. Their faces stared blankly at him and then the dead seemed to speak, "Why did you kill me?" The words seemed to echo in his ears and it was all his mind could think of. The young man clutched at his head and screamed for the voices to stop. Tears started to stream down his face and he fell to his knees. The dead Pharaoh's voice started to echo in his ears, "I pity you. You will wonder alone..."

A month later, the three gods that had been born ravaged the kingdom. The teenage son of the dead Pharaoh now crowned as the new Pharaoh used his power to subdue the three god monsters and captured them in stone blocks and his rule was just. And the book sat in the royal library on a shelf.

Notes (Will contain spoilers of Yu-Gi-Oh! the anime and manga)

Ka is a spirit which can live inside a human's body. Usually Ka can be stored into stone tablets and when needed, the Ka can be summoned to aid the user of the Ka.

Pharaoh Atem – i.e. The Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. So the story takes place 5000 years before his reign.

The book taken by the commander is the book which contains instructions on how to make the millennium items.

Zork Necrophidus is the major bad guy in the Memory Arc of Yu-Gi-Oh! manga which talks about the Millennium Items and their magical powers. Here I am just extrapolating it backwards and writing about the backstory.

At the behest of my friend, (thanks for the excellent research), I'm renaming Pharaoh's Ka from Phorcys (something I made up) to Hapi, the ancient Egyptian God of the Nile (though it won't feature as a God Card per se).

The three god monsters, Osiris, Obelisk and Ra were captured by the new Pharaoh and thus, when the game Duel Monsters were created only those three appeared as Pegasus based the card game off the stone tablets, and the other 4 god monsters were never entombed in a stone tablet.

The other 4 god monsters are Set, Anubis, Horus and the last one won't be revealed yet...


	2. A Darkness Approaches

Chapter 1 – Darkness approaches (Four years Manga episode 343)

The fugitive drove hard through the desert. Behind him was the army who were chasing him for treason. The desert seemed to stretch forever, an endless yellow sea, his jeep a speck on the sea, rolling up and down on the sandy waves. Suddenly, there were shots and a mortar came towards the jeep, the fugitive swerved and suddenly, the sand gave way under the jeep and it fell in. Just as fast as the cave in, new sand fell on top burying him and the jeep, lost forever in the desert. Except, deep within the chasm a monster which had lain dormant for thousands of years, stirred and awoke. Great rumblings could be heard far away in the city for the rest of that night and then, silence reigned.

Grandpa had been dead for three months now, and Yugi was left alone running the card shop. Sure, his friends helped out often in minding the shop while he was busy, but between running the shop and University and playing Duel Monsters, he really had little time to himself. So it was a rare occurrence that he was enjoying a slow walk through the park, when he observed a group of teenage punks harassing what appeared to be a man in a cloak.

The young man had the night before suddenly found himself laying on a park bench after what had seemed like an eternity trapped in between dimensions, and he was maladjusted to the new world. Having spent the night in the shivering cold on the bench, he had gotten up in the early morning and started to explore around his surroundings. He observed that many of the people wore strange clothes of differing colours, and whenever, he tried to speak to them, they would look puzzled and just walk off.

That was until he had met the group of young teenagers, who seemed to take offence when he approached them and then started following him and trying to hit him. The young man thought that he could defend himself with lethal force against these louts, but it wasn't really worth it, to possibly kill these people. So he just continued dodging most of their blows and running, until two of them crash-tackled him and forced him to the ground where they started kicking him until he bled.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the park, Yugi, watching the teenagers now bashing the cloaked man decided to go and help the cloaked man. Running over, with the phone in his hands as if he was talking with the police, Yugi called, "The cops are coming to arrest you." On hearing this, the teenage gang ran away. Yugi got up to the cloaked derelict and turned him over onto his back. He saw the young man's face which was bleeding from several places. Yugi asked, "Are you alright?"

Yugi got no reply; the man seemed to be bleeding to death. Grabbing his phone out from his pocket he dialled the emergency number. Soon an ambulance had come and had started to treat the young, cloaked man. Once the ambulance officers had revived him into consciousness, they asked the young man what had happened. The young man seemed to give an incoherent reply which the ambulance officers definitely could not understand. Yugi, who was standing nearby, thought that it sounded like Egyptian.

It was obvious that the ambulance officers had no idea what the strange cloaked man was saying, so Yugi offered a suggestion. He went up to the man and started to speak in Egyptian. Immediately, the cloaked man started babbling about ancient prophecies and duties, which reminded him of the events four years ago, when he had helped Pharaoh Atem fulfil his destiny. The ambulance officers then asked Yugi to help translate for them and so Yugi went into the ambulance and it drove off.

At the hospital, the cloaked man lay upon the bed, wrapped up in bandages. Showing through the bandages were snippets of ritual scars, not unlike those which were on the Tombkeeper's in Egypt. But these markings were unlike any other, they seemed to glow with a blood-red sheen. The young man asked in Egyptian, "What is your name?" after having thanked Yugi for saving him in the park. He started enquiring about many things, about how the world had changed and why people spoke this strange garbled language. Suddenly, the red scars began to glow from underneath the bandages, and Yugi felt a sudden intrusion into his mind. Immediately, the young man in the bed apologised as if he had hurt him. Yugi wondered for a moment what had happened and realised that the young man was now speaking Japanese. The young man in the bed explained that he had accessed Yugi's mind to "learn" Japanese. Yugi gave a little laugh and politely explained to the young man that people spoke many different languages and Japanese was just the language spoken here by people in Domino City. He explained that other people in places like America spoke other languages such as English.

The young man then spoke of his own past and some evil he had to prevent as repayment. Yugi offered to give the young man a place to stay for a while, until he could find whatever he had to do. The young man gladly accepted, but told Yugi that he would repay him somehow for his generosity and bravery. Yugi asked the young man for his name, but the young man replied, "I do not remember my name, when I was little, it was just Master and he always called me Apprentice, why don't you give me a name, Yugi?"

Yugi, surprised at the offer said, "But I don't know how to name people," However, the young man insisted and so Yugi gave him the name Amun, an Egyptian name of some significance, a link to the young man's own past.

Three weeks later, a package arrived in the mail for Yugi, from Industrial Illusions. Amun, still in his black cloak, which never seemed to get dirty, sat in the dining room of Yugi's house as Yugi opened the package. The package contained a letter, from Industrial Illusions, inviting Yugi to attend their World Championship Tournament in Duel Monsters in Domino City, and that the tournament would start in one month. Amun asked Yugi what Duel Monsters was, and even though Yugi owned a Card Shop, Amun who had spent most of his time meditating to try to find the great evil had no idea what Duel Monsters was.

Yugi spent some time explaining the basics of the game of Duel Monsters. He described the basic rules about monsters, magic and trap cards and how to play them in an effective way. He showed Amun videos of his old duels from the last World Championship Tournament. Through this Amun gained a small understanding of the concepts of Duel Monsters.

After watching the videos, Yugi showed Amun his deck of cards. Amun was surprised at the thinness of the plastic. "Is this how advanced your magic is now, that the monsters can be kept in these thin little sheets of papyrus?" he asked.

Yugi answered, "No, there are no monsters kept in there, I know in ancient times powerful sorcerers used to keep them sealed in stone tablets, but they have disappeared and today's cards don't contain any Ka." Yugi then continued flipping through his deck. When he got to the three God Cards, Yugi explained that they were special cards. Amun looked at the three cards and mentally counted. "If Yugi has three Gods and I hold three in my body, that is only six, where is the seventh?" Aloud he asked Yugi, "Does anyone else hold another God card like these ones?"

Yugi responded, "No, there aren't any other people who hold God Cards." Amun explained to Yugi, "then it is as I feared, the seventh god is missing and he is the most dangerous of all, Set." Amun proceeded to describe the final battle between his master and the Pharaoh and the birth of the last three gods, which Yugi now held, and the Ka of Set which disappeared after his Master, Zork had died. Yugi was surprised, "We defeated the spirit of Zork, four years ago, and so he is gone as are the Millennium items."

This time it was Amun that was surprised, with the revelation of the existence of the Millennium items, "so some fool did use the magic written in the book, it would have turned him into a slave of my Master and bought chaos upon the world. But it is good you have defeated my Master, but unfortunately I have now been left with the duty of capturing Set and setting that correct."

That night, as Amun sat meditating on the floor, a vivid vision of the Old Pharoah came to him, instructing him to enter the Duel Monsters tournament, to guide the Chosen One to his destiny and to help save the world. Amun awoke from the vivid vision with shock and sat in silence for the rest of the night.

Next morning, Amun asked Yugi to teach him to play Duel Monsters so that he could enter the tournament, as the vision had told him to. Yugi gladly agreed, but said that Amun needed to obtain a duel disk and a deck, which cost money. "That is no trouble," Amun said, "I will copy a duel disk and I know which Monsters, I will use in my deck, it is only simple sorcery to create these, if I can see it I can copy it." So Yugi showed Amun his Duel Disk and some cards and Amun sat down on the floor and started chanting incantations. Yugi watched on, as Amun's scars started glowing a bright red under his cloak and watched as his Duel Disk suddenly became two and a stack of cards magically appeared within the second. Amun thanked Yugi and put the stuff away for safekeeping.

A few weeks later, Yugi, his friends and Amun, gathered outside the Industrial Illusions building for the championship. For the past few weeks, Yugi, Amun and Joey had worked hard on fine-tuning their decks and strategy and now they saw that it had been necessary as they could see many of the top duellists in the world had arrived. The Tournament Host stood on the steps of the building and announced, "Welcome, to the World Championship Tournament. With the help of Kaiba Corporation, we wish everyone good luck in the tournament and may the best duellist win. You will each receive a locator card a whenever you win a duel you may take one of your opponent's locator cards. You will need six locator cards to find the secret destination of the finals is to be held. So before you leave, each of you should receive an instruction manual with the rules and regulations as well as a locator card. Again I would like to say good luck and now LET THE TOURNAMNET BEGIN!!!" The crowd cheered as the duellists each went off in separate directions. Amun, Yugi and Joey, said good luck to each other before heading off in separate directions, each to find a duellist and to win.

In a quiet area of a park, Mai Valentine was walking through looking for a duel when a man called out, "Mai, I challenge you to a duel, for one locator card." Mai turned around and looked at her challenger, "Oh, it's you again, Magnum. Didn't you get it last time? I don't want to marry you." Magnum replied, "I'm not looking to marry you. I just want revenge for last time. So, are you up to duelling me now or aren't you." Mai answered, almost with contempt "Of course, I'm ready, but I won't lose to the likes of you. Let's Duel." Mai and Magnum both shuffled their decks and put it into their Duel Disks, which snapped into playing position.

**Duel 1: Mai Valentine (5000 LP) v Jean-Claude Magnum (5000 LP)**

Mai began the duel by drawing a card. "I now summon Harpy Lady (4/1300/1400) in attack mode," and a feathered Harpy appeared in the space between the two duellists as she lay the card down on her duel disk. "And I'll place one card face down, and end my turn." After that a projection of a face down card appeared on the field behind the Harpy Lady. Magnum drew a card played Ninja Assassin (3/1000/1000) in attack mode and placed two cards face down and then with confidence he said, "It's your turn. Mai"

Mai drew another card form her deck and thought to herself, "out of his two face down cards at least one is a trap but I have to press home my early advantage." Mai then summoned Amazon Lancer (3/1200/1000), an Amazon woman with a lance appeared next to the Harpy Lady. "I'll attack your Ninja Assassin with my Harpy Lady, go Harpy Lady, attack," Mai ordered. "Not so fast," Magnum replied, "I activate a trap card, Gravity Bind which makes all monsters of four stars or more unable to attack." The Harpy Lady stopped flying forwards as she seemed to be pinned to the ground by an invisible force. "All right," Mai thought, and then she declared an attack with Amazon Lancer. Amazon lancer drove straight at the Ninja Assassin and destroyed it, making it explode into little fragments. (Magnum 4800 LP) But the Amazon Lancer also exploded into a shower of fragments. Mai was surprised at this. Magnum said, "Ninja Assassin's special effect allows it to destroy the monster that attacked destroyed it." Mai set one card face down and ended her turn. Things looked a bit troubling for Mai, as she thought to herself, "maybe Magnum won't be so easy to beat this time."

Notes

1. New Cards

Name

Level/Att./Def.

Effects (if any)

Ninja Assassin

3/1000/1000

When Ninja Assassin is destroyed by another monster in the battle phase, destroy that other monster at the end of the opponent's turn

Amazon Lancer

3/1200/1000

2. The new tournament has the following rules so far....

a) When you challenge someone to a duel the ante is 1 locator card and the winner keeps his/her locator card and takes the opponent's.

b) Each player starts off with 5000 LP

3. A bit of history between Mai and Magnum – Mai had previously promised Magnum (the big movie star) that she would marry her if he could beat her in a game of duel monsters. During the Battle City tournament Magnum challenged Mai and lost. For more information go to and do a search on Yu-Gi-Oh! and read the episode guides.

4. I'm inventing the bit where the book was used by Priest Akunadin (in the manga) to create the Millenium Items. Further readings on this subject may be found at 


	3. Ninjas and other flying things

Destiny - Chapter 2 (Ninjas and other flying things)

Mai (5000LP) v Magnum (4800LP)

Magnum begins his turn by summoning Dark Ninja (3/1250/500) and activates its special ability to special summon Ninja of Light (3/1000/1000) in attack mode to the field. Two ninjas, one clad in black and the other in white appear on the field. Magnum activates a magic card, Magical Kite, which allows a monster to directly attack the opponent's life points, which is then equipped to Dark Ninja. "I'll attack your life points directly with Dark Ninja," the black ninja flies with the Kite and strikes Mai's life points directly (Mai 3750LP). "And, I'll add a card face down and end my turn." Mai begins her turn by drawing a card and declares, "I summon Amazoness Archer (3/1200/500), in attack mode," and a woman archer appears on the field. Mai orders Amazoness Archer to attack Ninja of Light and Ninja of Light is destroyed. (Magnum 4400LP) Mai declares the end of her turn. It is now Magnum's turn and he draws, "I summon Ninja of Elements (4/1500/1300), in attack mode. And I activate the magic card, Temple of Ninjas, which allows me to summon another Ninja to the field in defence mode." Magnum pulls out Ninja Destroyer (3/800/1300) and activates its special effect, which allows it to destroy Harpy Lady at the cost of 500 LP. (Magnum 3900LP) Magnum then attacks Mai's life points directly with Dark Ninja (Mai 2500 LP), and ends his turn.

Mai is worried as she is steadily losing the duel; she needs to draw a good card to help her get back on track, and Magnum's Gravity Bind is preventing her monsters from attacking. Mai draws and its Harpy's Feather Duster, "I activate the magic card, Harpy's Feather Duster, which will destroy all traps and magic cards on your side of the field." A storm of feathers swept over the field and Magnum's magic/trap zone was cleared. "I'll now summon Harpy Lady (4/1300/1400) and activate the magic card I had face down, Elegant Egotist to special summon Harpy Lady Sisters (6/1950/2100). Harpy Lady attack Magnum's Ninja Destroyer." Mai's Harpy Lady, unleashed its claws and attacked the Ninja Destroyer which exploded into a shower of digital fragments. Mai ordered her Harpy Lady Sisters to destroy Magnum's Ninja of Elements (Magnum 3950LP). Magnum looked enraged as the Harpy Lady Sisters destroyed Magnum's Ninja and dealt damage to his Life Points. Mai ended her turn and Magnum drew a card. "I play the Ritual Magic Card, Patriarch's Order, to summon Spirit Ninja of Flame (7/2550/2400)." A ninja in black appeared on the field, adorned with little finery, but behind it stood an image of dragons of fire. Magnum ordered Spirit Ninja of Flame to attack Harpy Lady Sisters. The ninja, started to draw a mysterious symbol with its fingers and suddenly a flaming dragon appeared out of its hand attacked the Harpy Lady Sisters, obliterating them in flame. (Mai 1900LP) Magnum ended his turn by placing one card face down.

Mai drew and played Harpy Lady - Houou Formation, a magic card which was countered with by Magnum's Magic Jammer, Magnum discarded one card to the graveyard. Mai then set one card face down on the field, and ended her turn. Magnum drew and attacked with Spirit Ninja of Flame, Mai said, "You just ran into my trap card, Mirror Wall, which reduces the attack of your monster in half, Harpy Lady counter attack." The Harpy Lady destroyed the Ninja (Magnum 3900LP). Magnum laughed, "You've activated the Spirit Ninja of Flame's special effect, it can special summon Spirit Ninja of Ancestors (6/2300/1800) to the field." Another ninja took the field, and Magnum ended his turn. Mai drew and said, 'I can't pay the 2000 LP to keep Mirror Wall on the field so I'll send it to the graveyard. And I'll summon Cyber Harpy (4/1800/1300) in defence mode, and I'll switch my Harpy Lady to defence mode and end my turn by placing 2 cards face down." Magnum drew and summoned Swift Ninja (4/1200/1300) in attack mode. Magnum then played a magic card from his hand, Poisoned Ninja Stars, and equipped it onto Swift Ninja. Magnum ordered, "Swift Ninja attack Cyber Harpy with ninja stars." Mai countered, "I activate Negate Attack, stopping you from attacking." Magnum angered, ended his turn. Mai thought to herself, "The Spirit Ninja is my biggest problem right now, so I'll need a better monster to get rid of it." She drew and played a magic card, Harpy's Pact with Dragon, "this allows me to special summon Harpy's Pet Dragon to the field at the cost of half my life points," (Mai 950LP) A dragon appeared on the field, with a silver chain around its neck. "Harpy's Pet Dragon special effect gives it an extra 300 attack points for each face up Harpy Lady I have on the field and I have 2 so it has 2600 attack points, now Harpy's Pet Dragon, attack Spirit Ninja of Ancestors." The dragon shot a fireball from its mouth which engulfed the ninja destroying it. (Magnum 3600LP) Mai then attacked with Cyber Harpy, which destroyed the Swift Ninja (Magnum 3000LP) and attacked directly with Harpy Lady (Magnum 1700 LP). Mai then declared the end of her turn, but was shocked to see her Cyber Harpy blow up in a cloud of fragments. Magnum explained, "A monster equipped with Poisonous Ninja Stars destroys any monster that attacked it at the end of turn."

Magnum drew and laughed, "You've almost lost now." I play the magic card Monster Reborn, which allows me to special summon a monster from the graveyard onto the field. And I choose Spirit Ninja of Flame (7/2550/2400)." The ninja with the silhouette of dragons appeared back on the field. Magnum then summoned Ninja Infiltrator (2/600/400) to the field. "Spirit Ninja of Flame attack Harpy's Pet Dragon and destroy it." Another flame dragon shot out of the ninja's palm and destroyed the dragon, as it has lost 300 attack points with the destruction of Cyber Harpy, bringing its attack down to 2300. (Mai 750LP), and Ninja Infiltrator attacked Mai directly because of its special ability which allows it to attack Life Points Directly even if the opponent had monster on the field. (Mai 150LP) Things looked really bad for Mai, with only a Harpy Lady on the field against Magnum's more powerful Spirit Ninja of Flame. Magnum boasted, "Mai, looks like you are going to lose next turn." And then he ended his turn

Mai needed some luck and so she hoped it would be this card. She drew and yes, it was the card she needed. "Well, you've played well but now I've won. I summon Dunames Dark Witch (4/1800/1050) in attack mode and activate the magic card, Ritual of Saint Griffin. By sacrificing one Harpy on the field and one in my hand, I can summon Royal Saint Griffin (8/3050/2300)." Magnum panicked, "Oh no!" Mai then ordered, "Royal Saint Griffin attack his Ninja Spirit and Dunames Dark Witch attack his Ninja Infiltrator." The Griffin dived in with its claws and attacked the Ninja destroying it (Magnum 1200LP) and then the Witch attacked the Ninja Infiltrator with its magic obliterating it. (Magnum 0LP) Mai had won, the digital field disappeared and Mai approached Magnum, "looks like I beat you again, now hand over the locator card." Magnum handed Mai his locator card, and vowed to get his revenge next time before stalking off.

Amun walked around the backstreets of the city where it was peaceful and quiet, hoping to find a duellist for a challenge. Suddenly, he noticed his scars beginning to glow a crimson red, and a boy jumped in front of him. When Amun peered carefully at him, he noticed the boy's eyes were glazed over, he seemed to be missing something. The boy spoke, "I hunt souls for my master and I want yours. I challenge you to a duel for one locator card, if you lose I will take your soul."

Amun answered with strong conviction, "Reveal yourself, soulless one, reveal the one behind you. And I accept your challenge." The young boy shuffled around, "I won't reveal myself for now, it's not important, you'll find out after I win and take your soul and make you one of my puppets. Let's duel. I'll go first."

**Duel 2: Amun (5000LP) v Soul Hunter 1 (5000LP) – Exodia/Exodia Necros**

The Soul Hunter began by playing the magic card, Painful Choice, which allows him to pick 5 cards from his deck and opponent chooses 4 to put into graveyard. The Soul Hunter picks all 5 pieces of Exodia. Amun chooses 4 of them to put into the graveyard. The Soul Hunter then summons a monster face down in defence mode and ends his turn. Amun draws a card, and summons the monster X-Head Cannon (4/1800/1500) in attack mode and attack the face down monster. X-Head Cannon attacks and the Soul Hunter's monster, Exodia's head, is destroyed and put into the graveyard. Amun lays one card face down and ends his turn.

The Soul Hunted draws, "I now play the magic card, Pact with Exodia, which allows me to summon, Exodia Necros (4/1800/0), and I'll end my turn after placing two cards face down." Amun draws another card, "I'll play Y-Dragon Head (4/1500/1600) also in attack mode and equip them together to form XY-Dragon Cannon (4/2200/2400). Now XY-Dragon Cannon, attack Exodia Necros." The Dragon Cannon attacked with its beams but Exodia Necros was not destroyed. The Soul Hunter laughed, "Don't you know, that Exodia Necros can't be destroyed as a result of battle?" Amun replied calmly, "Of course I do, soulless one but you still take the life point damage." (Soul Hunter 4600LP) Amun ended his turn.

Soul Hunter draws a card, "Exodia Necros gains 500 attack points, making it 2300, and so I'll attack your XY-Dragon Cannon." Amun says calmly, "I activate Negate Attack, skipping your attack phase for this turn." "Grr...you annoying insect, I'll take your soul yet. You may have stopped my attack this turn but next turn I'll get you. I end my turn." Amun draws, "I summon Z-Metal Caterpillar, and equip it to XY-Dragon Cannon to form XYZ- Dragon Cannon (4/2800/2600) and I attack your Exodia Necros." (Soul Hunter 4100LP) Amun ended his turn. Soul Hunter draws a card and Exodia Necros gains another 500 Attack points, (Exodia Necros 2800AP). "Ha!Ha! I'll attack your XYZ-Dragon Cannon, and since Exodia Necros cannot be destroyed as a result of battle only your XYZ-Dragon Cannon goes to the graveyard. Now you are dead." The Soul Hunter ended his turn.

Without any monsters on the field Amun was in a precarious position. He drew a card, it wasn't the card he needed. "I'll put a card face-down and end my turn." The Soul Hunter drew a card and laughed, "You've got nothing and that pitiful trap card won't work on Exodia Necros, Exodia Necros attack his life points directly." Amun was pushed back by the force of the blow from Exodia Necros. (Amun 1700LP), "Your soul will be mine next turn," the Soul Hunter gloated as he ended his turn. Amun's eyes burned with a great fire as he steeled himself for his draw.

Notes

1. New Monsters, Magic, Trap Cards

Name

Level, att/def

Effects (if any)

Dark Ninja

3/1250/500

You can special summon a Ninja of Light from your deck when this comes into play. Shuffle your deck afterwards

Ninja of Light

3/1000/1000

You can special summon a Dark Ninja from your deck when this comes into play. Shuffle your deck afterwards

Amazoness Archer

3/1200/1000

Ninja of Elements

4/1500/1300

Temple of Ninjas

Magic Card

Special summon a ninja to the field from your deck. Shuffle your deck afterwards.

Ninja Destroyer

3/800/1300

When this is summoned onto the field, destroy one of your opponent's monsters for 500LP

Patriarch's Order

Ritual Magic

Ritual Magic used to summon Spirit Ninja of Flame. You must sacrifice monsters totaling 7 stars from your hand or from the field

Spirit Ninja of Flame

7/2550/2400

When this goes to the graveyard or is removed from the game, you may special summon a Spirit Ninja of Ancestors to the field

Spirit Ninja of Ancestors

6/2300/1800

Poisoned Ninja Stars

Equip Magic

Any monster which attacks a monster equipped with this is destroyed at the end of the current turn

Harpy's pact with Dragon

Magic

At the cost of half your life points, you may special summon Harpy's Pet Dragon from your hand. You may only do this if you have a Harpy monster on the field

Ninja Infiltrator

2/600/400

Can attack opponent's LP directly

Ritual of Saint Griffin

Ritual Magic

Ritual Magic used to summon Royal Saint Griffin. You must sacrifice monsters totaling 8 stars from your hand or from the field.

Royal Saint Griffin

8/3050/2300

2. Explanation of EXODIA NECROS (from Edo's site)  
Dark/Magic User/4/1800/0  
this card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of a Pact with Exodia.  
This card cannot be destroyed as a result of Battle, or by Magic or Trap effects,  
and increase this Monster's attack strength by 500 during each of your Standby Phases.  
If you don't have a Sealed Exodia, Sealed Left Arm, Sealed Right Arm, Sealed Left  
Leg, Sealed Right Leg in your Cemetery, this card is destroyed.

3. Mai is attached to Joey who is part of Yugi's group. She is a pragmatist owing to her childhood where she had no friends and was alone. Magnum is a big movie star and really rich and has a liking for Mai.

4. Mai and Magnum's history/backstory: Mai promised Magnum that if he beat her in a Duel Monsters game, she would marry him. He tried to claim on the promise in Battle City (stop the Contracts jokes before you even think about them) but failed and then he tried to take her by force but that failed too. I decided this would be an appetizer before we got into the main course, so to speak. Anyways, I just made him bitter about that incident and looking for revenge on her.


	4. The Revelation of Protection

Chapter 3 – The revelation of protection

Amun drew what could be his final card. It was exactly the card he had needed, "I play the magic card Time Machine, to revert the field to how it was 1 turn ago, bringing back my XYZ-Dragon Cannon back, and now I'll sacrifice XYZ-Dragon Cannon, to summon Isis – the Maiden of Protection." Bright light shone upon the field as a vortex engulfed XYZ-Dragon Cannon and a beautiful maiden, clad in ancient Egyptian style replaced it. Isis – the Maiden of Protection was summoned in Defence mode. (12/3000/5999) The Soul Hunter was shocked at the summoning of this powerful card. Suddenly, his face changed into a snarl, "I thought you were trapped between dimensions by that foolish Pharaoh, boy. Obviously, I was wrong. But no matter, I will still have your soul very soon." Amun's eyes burned with fire again, as his scars began to also glow a crimson red, "So it is you, Set, my master's old Ka. Why are you snatching people's souls?" The Soul Hunter laughed, "Why indeed, for power of course, the more souls I absorb the more powerful I become and soon I will be the Supreme Deity of the world. And you cannot stop me, boy."

Amun incensed at the arrogance of Set said, "I'm going to seal you away in a card. I will come and find you and defeat you. And you won't take my soul, not in this game anyway. For I'll activate lay one card face down and activate the trap card Ring of Destruction and activate the magic card, Reflective Counterattack, which is activated by sacrificing half my life points (Amun 850LP) , I can protect myself from being damaged and you will take whatever damage you would have taken plus half my life points." The Soul Hunter laughed, "What monster are you going to target, God Cards are immune to trap cards and Exodia Necros is immune to trap cards as well, there are no other monsters on the field, so you've played an illegal card, it won't work."

"That's where you are wrong. I'll explain to you Isis's first effect. She, being the protector means that all of your monster effects are cancelled, no matter what. So it's ripe for destruction," Amun explained. The Soul Hunter laughed, but you still haven't won. You made the field revert one turn so my Exodia Necros only has 2800 attack points, not enough to kill me."

"Wrong again, Soul Hunter, remember one of Exodial Necros effects is that it is not affected by Magic Cards, so it still retained its 500 attack points, making it actually enough to kill you this turn, I've turned one of its strengths into your downfall," Amun again clarified. The Ring of Destruction attached itself to Exodia Necros' neck and exploded dealing 4150 points of damage but due to reflective Counterattack and the explosion was blocked and Amun was not affected by it (Soul Hunter 0LP)

The Soul Hunter's eyes reflected like deep black pools, as the more resonating voice of Set took over, "You may have won this time, boy, but when I gather enough souls even you will not be able to stop me." With that, the Soul Hunter collapsed in a heap. Amun walked over to the Soul Hunter's prone body and took his locator card, and then called an ambulance to pick up the soulless boy as he left the area in search of Set, and the next duellist he would face.

Meanwhile, in a part of the park, Yugi was walking around looking for a duel. Weevil Underwood, the insect duellist was just ahead, so Yugi challenged him to a duel. Weevil bragged, "You will be no match for my insect army. My insects will crush your silly little deck." Yugi answered, "I won't lose to you, Weevil." Weevil retorted, "Fine. We shall see who is best."

"Wait up, Yugi," a voice could be heard from afar, "don't start yet." It was Tea, who arrived running towards the duellists. Serenity was with her and they were both carrying some bags of shopping. Serenity and Tea arrived, and Tea started cheering for Yugi. Both Tea and Serenity eagerly waited for the duel to begin. "Let's duel," both duellists said as they shuffled each other's decks and prepared for the game.

Weevil took the first turn, "I summon Basic Insect (2/500/700) and place one card face down and end my turn." Yugi began his turn by drawing and played Silent Swordsman Level 0 (4/1000/1000) to the field in attack mode. A swordsman dressed in ornate armour appeared on the field. Yugi then set 2 cards face down. Weevil began his next turn by summoning Flying Kamikari #2(4/1500/800) and declared an attack on Yugi's Silent Swordsman. "Not so fast, Weevil," Yugi replied as he activated a trap card, "I activate the trap card, Immediate Time Shift which shifts the field forward 2 turns, powering up my Silent Swordsman to 2000 attack points. (Silent Swordsman (4/2000/1000)) and now Silent Swordsman Level 2 counter attack." The Swordsman jumped up and dissected the flying insect in half. (Weevil 4500LP) Weevil ended his turn after placing another card face down.

Yugi began his next turn by drawing a card. Silent Swordsman powers up another level (Silent Swordsman Level 3 4/2500/1000) and Yugi then summons Red Gadget (4/1300/1500) in defence mode and activates its special effect which allows him to draw Yellow Gadget (4/1200/1200) into his hand. Yugi then declares any attack with Silent Swordsman Level 3 on Basic Insect. The now, brilliant swordsman takes a flying leap at the helpless bug. Weevil cackles, "Not so fast, you've fallen into my trap, I activate the trap card, Giant Growth which gives my Insect 2000 extra attack points, making it just as powerful as your swordsman." (Basic Insect 2500AP) The swordsman and the now giant bug came together in battle and with an explosion of digital fragments, both monsters were destroyed. Yugi then ended his turn. (Yugi 5000LP, Weevil 4500LP). Weevil picked up a card from his deck. "I activate the magic card, Insect Hive Generator which allows me to special summon an insect token (1/0/0) to the field. And I sacrifice the token to summon Insectoid Warrior (5/2000/1500)." Yugi drew a card and summoned Yellow Gadget (4/1200/1200), and activating its special effect allowing Yugi to put a Green Gadget into his hand. Yugi then activates the magic card, Double Summon and sacrifices 1000 LP (Yugi 4000LP) to summon Green Gadget (4/1400/600) to the field. A small, green mechanical gadget appears on the field to take its place next to the yellow and red ones. Yugi put one card face down and ended his turn. Weevil drew a new card, and played Insect Warrior (4/1500/1000) in attack mode and declared an attack with Insectoid Warrior and Insect Warrior. "Insects destroy two of Yugi's Gadgets."

"Not so fast," Yugi replied, "I activate two trap cards, Mobile Fortress Stronghold and Deflection Shield. Firstly, Mobile Fortress Stronghold creates a monster with 2000 defence points in defence mode and Deflection Shield causes the attack of your Insect Warrior to attack the Stronghold." The Insect Warrior attacks the Stronghold and does no damage (Weevil 4000LP). But the Insectoid Warrior attacks and destroys Yugi's Yellow Gadget (Yugi 3200LP). Weevil lays down a card and ends his turn. Yugi draws a card and said with conviction in his voice, "the duel's over, I summon Obelisk the Tormentor (10/4000/4000) in attack mode." Storm clouds started forming over the field as the powerful Egyptian God Card, Obelisk the Tormentor was summoned to the field. Yugi then added, "I play the magic card, Scatter Wave." (Yugi 2200LP) Obelisk was now allowed to attack all of Weevil's monsters on the field. "Now, Obelisk the Tormentor, attack all of Weevil's insects and obliterate them." Obelisk's giant fist cocked backwards and then rushed forwards in a punching motion and the energy wave contained within scattered and destroyed both of Weevil's Insects. (Weevil 0LP) "Nooo, my insect army," cried Weevil as he fell over and slumped over the ground and Yugi walked over and took the locator card from Weevil and left.

The mysterious fugitive sat on a wooden simulacrum of a throne in the abandoned warehouse, the Ka of Set gliding around his body. Before him were a few kids and adults, all duellists. The fugitive spoke in the deep resonating voice of a god, "Yes, these are fine pickings for possession. First one come forward." Bakura Ryou, dressed in his usual white jumper came forward. The mysterious fugitive laid his hand on top of Bakura's head. Then, the Ka suddenly dove, through the fugitive's arm and then into Bakura's head. His eyes suddenly became blank as Set coursed through his body. The fugitive felt power course through his body as Set absorbed another soul.

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of Domino City, Joey was similarly walking around looking for a duel. He walked towards a crowd, just in time to see Rex Raptor, the dinosaur duellist defeat some other kid. Rex turned around and saw Joey. "Joey Wheeler, I challenge you to a duel for one locator card," Rex shouted at Joey. "I accept your challenge," Joey shot back. The crowd gathered around again as the new duel would begin.

Tristan and Duke Devlin were waiting on the sidelines as Joey began his duel. Rex and Joey swapped decks and shuffled each other's deck and then they both slotted their decks into their duel disks and the digital generation field came up. Joey began the duel by drawing a card. "I summon Alligator's Sword (4/1500/1200) in attack mode, and place two cards face down." A green human-like lizard with a wicked curved sword appeared on the field in between the two duellists and behind it, two cards appeared face down. Joey ended his turn and Rex began his turn as he drew, "I summon Two-headed King-Rex (4/1600/1200) in attack mode and place one card face down on the field." A two-headed dinosaur appeared on the field. Rex declared, "I attack your Alligator's Sword with Two-Headed King Rex." Joey laughed, "You fell into my trap. Activate Skull Dice." A little devilish imp holding a big red die appeared on the field and rolled the die. It rolled and rolled and rolled around until it landed on a 1. Therefore, the attack of the Rex didn't change. The Rex took two great chomps out of Alligator's Sword. (Joey 4900LP) Rex then said, "I'll place two cards face down and end my turn."

Joey drew a card and, "I'll summon Axe Raider (4/1700/1100) in attack mode. Now, Axe Raider attack Two-Headed King Rex." The Axe wielding warrior swung its axe and promptly chopped the dinosaur into little digital fragments. (Rex 4900LP) Rex then laughed, "Now I activate the quick-play magic card, Dinotopia, which allows me to summon a dinosaur from my hand and so I'll summon my Rampaging T-Rex (6/2350/2000)." Rampaging T-Rex attacked Axe Raider and destroyed it (Joey 4250LP). Rex then placed one card face down and ended his turn. Joey drew a card and played one card face down and summoned Landostar Swordsman (3/500/1200) in defence mode. Rex laughed at the tiny swordsman who appeared on Joey's side of the field and then Joey ended his turn. Rex drew a card and summoned Dinox (4/1400/1200) in attack mode. "Now Dinox attack Joey's swordsman of Landostar," Rex ordered.

"Not so fast, Rex," Joey replied. "Activate the trap card, Mirror Force." A crystalline lattice mirror appeared and Dinox's attack was reflected back at Rex. Rex then laughed, "I'm two steps ahead of you already, activate Trap Jammer." Rex's face-down card activated and Rex discarded one card from his hand to negate Mirror Force. Dinox destroyed Landostar Swordsman. "Now Rampaging T-Rex, attack Joey's life points directly," Rex said. Rex's dinosaur rushed at Joey with its claws and slashed. (Joey 1900LP). Joey's clothes showed some jagged cuts from the dinosaur's claws and his lip was slightly cut and bleeding.

Things were looking bad for Joey, he had no monsters left in defence and had lost more than half his life points. Meanwhile, Rex had two monsters on the field, one high levelled and had only lost 100 life points. On the sidelines, Tristan was shouting, "Go Joey, you can beat this jerk." Joey only wished he knew what to do next, the whole duel was probably dependant on the next draw.

Notes

1. New Cards

Name

Level/Att/Def

Effects (if any)

Isis- Maiden of Protection

12/3000/5999

(God Card)

Always summoned in face-up defence mode. All your monsters are unaffected by traps

Opponent cannot activate any effects of effect monsters he/she controls (inc. God Cards)

Reflective Counterattack

Trap

Activate when you are going to take damage. Sacrifice half your life points to prevent the damage from being dealt to you and do damage equal to the amount of life points you have sacrificed to the opponent

Insect Hive Generator

Magic

Special Summon an Insect Token (1/0/0) to the field. If this is used as a sacrifice then the monster summoned by the sacrifice of this token cannot attack this turn

Insect Warrior

(4/1500/1000)

Double Summon

Magic

Sacrifice 1000 life points to be able to normal summon 2 level 4 or less monsters this turn

Deflection Shield

Trap

Change the target of opponent's attack's to another monster you control

Dinotopia

Magic (quick)

Special summon a dinosaur from your hand (no sacrifices needed) if you have no monsters on your side of the field

Dinox

(4/1400/1200)

Rampaging T-Rex

(6/2350/2000)

2. with the skull dice trap card: Skull Dice- Roll a die. Divide the monster's attack by the number on the die (note this is the anime effect, the real card effect is subtracting 100die number Atk points)

3. Yugi and Weevil have a long and colourful rivalry, which started with Duelist Kingdom Arc (go to ). Anyways, the Weevil threw Yugi's Exodia cards overboard on the way to Duelist Kingdom. Then Yugi and Weevil duelled in Duelist Kingdom, which Yugi won. At Battle City, Weevil duelled against Joey and used some pretty cheap tactics.

4. Joey and Rex duelled in Duellist Kingdom where Joey won, Rex's Red Eyes Black Dragon when he put it on the line against Joey's Time Wizard.

5. Bakura Ryou possessed the Millennium Ring which contained an evil spirit which took over his body and did some pretty horrible things. He is a part of Yugi's group.

6. Tea, is the only girl in Yugi's group of friends. She is best known for her stirring "friendship" speeches and for the fact that she had a crush on Pharoah Atem/ Spirit of the Puzzle in the anime and manga.

7. Tristan is Joey's best friend and also a part of Yugi's group. He's mainly there to keep Joey in check, especially around Kaiba.

8. Duke Devlin is the creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters, a game based on Duel Monsters and one of Yugi's group. He's the most worldly and street-smart of the group, in my opinion. Usually takes the voice of reason in the group.


	5. TagTeam Madness

Destiny - Chapter Four (Tag-Team Madness)

Joey placed his hand on his deck and drew a card which had to turn the duel around if he was to win. If his luck was good he would draw the card he needed. He looked at the card in his hand; it was now up to fate. "I play Time Wizard, and activate its special effect."

"Oh, not again," Rex said in a patronising tone, "You're relying on chance again, this time it won't save you, even if you win." The Time Wizard bought its staff up and the spinner spun around, passing pictures of skull, skull, castle, skull, skull and castle. The spinner started slowing down; skull, castle, skull, skull, it ticked over slowly to castle and then to skull and skull and it finally landed on castle. The Time Wizard's staff activated a vortex which destroyed Rex's Rampaging T-Rex and Dinox. Joey placed one card face down and ended his turn.

Rex drew a card and played the Monster Reborn magic card bringing Rampaging T-Rex (6/2350/2000) back from the graveyard, to the field. He then played the field magic card, Wasteland which transformed the digital field to a barren and rocky waste. Rampaging T-Rex received an extra 200 attack and defence points from the Wasteland magic card. "Rampaging T-Rex attack Time Wizard and finish the duel," Rex ordered. The huge dinosaur charged at Joey's Time Wizard and slashed and bit with its claws and teeth.

"Activate Nutrient Z," Joey proclaimed. "Nutrient Z is played when you are going to lose 2000 or more life points, and this card allows me to add back 4000 life points before your attack hits." (Joey 5900LP) The dinosaur finished with the miniscule, clockwork wizard (Joey 3850 LP). Joey drew a card but he had no monster and played two cards face down. Rex started his turn and summoned a Great Dinosaur (4/1650/1250) to the field and then declared an attack. "You've lost, Joey. Attack my dinosaurs."

"Not so fast," Joey said, "Activate the trap card, Final Gamble, which prevents your damage and immediately ends your turn, but I get two turns to win, and after that I lose." Rex laughed, "You won't win in two turns I've still got so many lifepoints left." Joey drew knowing this would have to be a very good draw for him to stand any chance at all of winning. He drew and yes, it was the card he needed. "I play Grave Digger to take your Monster Reborn and play Gilford the Lightning (8/2800/2300??) Gilford the Lightning came onto the field and activated his special ability destroying both of Rex's monsters. "Gilford, attack Rex's life points directly." Gilford charged with his great sword and chopped downwards in a crowning blow at Rex, taking away 2800 LP (Rex 2100LP) "Now who's winning, dino boy," Joey bragged, and then he laid two cards face down.

"You'll pay for that," Rex shouted back. He drew a card and played Dino Seeker (3/1200/1400) in defence mode and placed one card face down. Rex thought, "If he attacks he'll fall right into my trap. "I end my turn."

Joey drew his last card, "I play An Advent of Black Dragon, to summon Dark Knight of Black Dragon which I then sacrifice to play Jinzo." The Dark Knight disappeared to the card graveyard and the mechanical robot Jinzo replaced it on the field. "Jinzo, attack the Dino Seeker, and then Gilford finish off his lifepoints." Jinzo destroyed the Dino Seeker and Gilford attacked and finished Rex off.

"Noooo! You won," Rex cried as Gilford slammed its sword producing a shower of sparks which signalled Rex's loss. Joey went over and took his prize, the location card and then walked off with Tristan and Duke Devlin.

Meanwhile, in the warehouse, two familiar figures were thrown into at the base of the throne. The possessed fugitive looked down and Set's resonating voice spoke, "Yes, they will do greatly," his spirit form shot out of the fugitive's arm and into Mokuba and Serenity, possessing their souls and making them his slaves. "Yes they will do well indeed."

Amun walking through the alley, crossing to the other side of the city, came out of the other side of the alleyway and was looking for another duellist to fight when Yugi came up to him and asked, "How is the tournament going?"

Amun looked at Yugi's deck and saw two locator cards and replied, "Well, I think, I've won one duel, I see you've won one too. Perhaps we should duel for one locator card." He looked at Yugi and waited for Yugi's reply.

"Yes, I think we should have a duel," Yugi said and they began to set up. Suddenly, two robed people jumped out from the shadows, "Not so fast," it was the resonating voice again, speaking thorough one of the robes. "I challenge the both of you to a double duel. The prize is your souls; both of you have power which would be worthy additions to my plans for domination." Simultaneously, both the robes pulled out duel disks and set up.

"Leave Yugi out of it, our personal fight does not concern him, Set. He is innocent," Amun told the robes.

"Silly child, you don't realize his power, I want the power of his soul. He is more intimately connected with your past then you know poor boy. And this way, I kill two of you in one fell swoop." The spirit stopped speaking and the digital field formed around them as the two robes got ready.

"Sorry, I got you mixed up in this, Yugi" Amun apologised, "It wasn't meant to involve you, not in this way." A steely look went through his face and the scars began to glow. Amun shuffled his deck and slotted it into the duel disk.

Yugi, standing there, poised ready to duel, "Don't worry about it. I've been in plenty of situations like this in the past. We'll win because we have to."

"But you don't understand. This is an ancient blood feud, lasting through millennia, you can't possibly grasp the powers used in this duel," Amun explained in an almost pleading tone, "Keep safe, it will be very dangerous." He waited for the robed duellists to speak again.

"I said don't worry, I've dealt with vengeful spirits and these sorts of ancient magic before, I could tell what you were when I first saw you in the park," Yugi replied, as he too waited for the robes to start the duel or to indicate for them to start.

"You can go first," the robe on the left spoke, "I'm going to crush you anyway. The rules are simple, one of you goes and then one of us, then the other one of you two will go and then the last one of us. No attack until each person has one monster on the field." The other robe spoke up, "And 5000 Life Points each, and the match is won when both players on one team has lost. Begin now." The robes' eyes stared blankly ahead at them.

Amun stepped over to consult with Yugi over strategy, Yugi said, "Their decks are probably going to play off one another, and we're going to have to stop that. I'll go first okay?" Amun assented to the strategy and Yugi went. The cry "Let's Duel" reverberated through the street.

(Duel 5 Yugi 5000LP, Amun 5000LP v Robe 1 5000LP, Robe 2 5000LP)

Yugi drew a card and played Silent Swordsman Lv 0 (4/1000/1000) in attack mode, "And I'll place two cards face down and end my turn." The Left Robe drew a card, and lay three cards face-down and summoned Yami Mage, (3/1200/1000), and ended his turn. Amun drew, and played Pharoah's Chariot (3/1500/1950) face down and played two other cards face-down, and then ended his turn. The Right Robe drew and played Neo, the Magic Swordsman (4/1700/1000) and played one card face-down and ended his turn. Now, all players could attack under the rules.

"Now the real fun begins," the left robe said as he laughed, "I play Dark and Light Combine. I can take my monster and my partner's monster and fuse them into a more powerful monster, Yami-Neo Swordsmage (7/2700/2700). Yami-Neo Swordsmage, Dark Light attack." The left robe ordered his team's monster to attack Silent Swordsman. "Not so fast," Yugi said, "I activate the trap card, Mirror Force." The Swordsmage's attack was blocked and reflected back at it, destroying it in the process, leaving both Yugi's opponent's exposed.

"Garrr," the left robed man said, annoyed at the destruction of his monster, "I place two cards face down and end my turn." Yugi drew a card and Silent Swordsman powered up to Level 1 gaining an extra 500 attack and defence points. I play Immediate Time Jump, which advances the playing field two turns powering up Silent Swordsman to Level 3 (4/2500/2500). "I summon Red Gadget, in attack mode." Activating its special effect, Yugi drew a Yellow Gadget into his hand. Yugi attacked with both Silent Swordsman and Red Gadget.

"Simpleton," the right robed duellist said, "I activate the trap card, Circle of Light," trapping the Swordsman in a circle, making it stop its attack. However, the Red Gadget attacked successfully. (Right Robed Duellist 3700LP)

Yugi put another card face-down and ended his turn. The right robe drew a card, and played, Dunames Dark Witch (4/1800/1050) and attacked Yugi's Red Gadget, destroying it. (Yugi 4500LP) He placed another card face down and ended his turn.

Amun drew a card, beginning his second turn; he played Pharaoh's Camelry (4/1600/1400) and one card face down. "I activate the magic card, Valley of the Ancient Pharaoh, which boosts the attack of any monster with the word Pharaoh in its name by 300 attack points. I attack with my Pharaoh's Camelry and Pharaoh's Chariot. Pharaoh's Camelry attacked the left robe who was defenceless but the left robe used the trap card Mirror Force, "Haha! Both your monsters are dead," he bragged as the attack was reflected.

"Sorry, but Pharaoh's Chariot can attack from Defence Mode so your trap doesn't affect it, perhaps you should be paying more attention to the cards, Set," Amun replied calmly. (Left Robe 3500LP) The left robe activated a second trap card, Compensation for Damage, which allowed him to summon a monster onto the field after taking battle damage, he played Dark Sword (3/1550/1250). Amun ended his turn and then the left robe drew a card, he activated the effect of Dark and Light Combine to Dunames Dark Witch and Dark Sword to form Dark Sword Witch (7/2300/2200). The Left Robe ordered his Dark Sword Witch to attack Pharaoh's Chariot, destroying it, leaving Amun exposed to a second attack from Yami Magus (4/1500/1600). (Amun 3500LP)

Yugi drew a card, and played the Magic Card, Double Summon, (Yugi 4000LP) playing both Yellow and Green Gadget from his hand, and then he activated a set Pot Of Greed, allowing him to draw two extra cards, he then ended his turn without attacking. The Right Robe drew a card and summoned Neo Magus (3/1000/1200) in Attack Mode and fused his and his partner's monster using the permanent magic of Dark and Light Combine to form Yami-Neo Magus (6/2000/2200), he declared an attack on Amun, who activated a trap, Pharaoh's Peace Edict, which at the sacrifice of 500 life points prevented any attack (Amun 3000LP). The Right Robe's turn ended and Amun drew and played Pharaoh's Priest (3/1000/1500) in Defence Mode and played another card face down and ended his go. The Left Robe drew a card, and attacked with his Dark Sword Witch, choosing to attack Green Gadget, Yugi activated the trap card, Spellbinding Circle, stopping the Dark Sword Witch's attack and reducing her attack by 700 to 1600. The Left Robe played Dark Bear (3/1000/1200) in Defence Mode and played one card face-down and ended his turn.

Meanwhile, we saw Kaiba sitting in his Kaibacorp headquarters, watching the duellist keenly through his large flatscreen TV; he zoomed in on the two versus two duel that was going on now. _This is good; I can see that Yugi hasn't lost any of his touch_. The video recorder was recording every play of every duel, ready for use in his duellist school. The students would have an exciting trip to the finals of this tournament.

Yugi drew a card, it was The Saint Dragon of Osiris, the Egyptian God card given to him by the departed Pharaoh Atem. He sacrificed his three monsters to play Osiris, since he had four cards in his hand Osiris had 4000 attack and defence points. Now he knew that they would win, Osiris was too powerful it would destroy anything the opponent's could summon. "I attack with Osiris," Yugi stated.

"You fell right into my trap," a deep voice spoke, reverberating through both Yugi's opponents. Amun's ritual scars began to glow a blood-red as he felt the power of Set's magic flow through the bodies of his puppets. The deep voice continued, "Activate Set's Coffin Trick, it will bury your Osiris into a coffin, rendering him useless." Panic flashed through Yugi's face as his trump card was rendered useless, Amun looked on grimly, knowing that they were in for a long ride.


End file.
